


昨日永驻

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 剧透注意, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: “你会告诉我哥哥吧，基尔巴特？告诉他，我也一样，等待着，并且尽我所能地等了这么久？”
Relationships: Vincent Nightray/Ada Vessalius





	昨日永驻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Got Yesterday.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299492) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



> 同时发布在[LOFTER](http://reviver-seed.lofter.com/post/1e7cebfc_1c8a126dd)

But it always leaves me wondering whether...

In another life we'd be together.

We should feel lucky we can say... we've always got yesterday

Forget Me Not - Lucie Silva.

艾达病重的消息传到另一个国家的他那里的时候，离她跌倒已经过了两周。里奥伤心地看向他，然后赞成他们应该回去。文森特对此没说什么，仅仅去做了安排，基尔巴特发现自己又想念洛蒂了，她已经去世了将近一年，他弟弟悲伤的方式提醒他。

“我没有爱上她。”文斯这么说，在他问起时。如果是六十年前，那个他才刚开始了解的文斯，那个对谁都无比戒备的文斯，基尔巴特会怀疑的。

但这些年来，文斯，是他最好的伙伴。他清楚文斯撒谎的时候是什么样，不想谈论事情的时候又是什么样。正如他所言他并不爱艾达·贝萨流士，他看起来仍然悲伤，由内而发地。

“我以为你做到了。”基尔巴特说。

文森特沉默了一会儿，扎好了基尔巴特要带去的花束。“我本来可以的。”在最后，他说。“很简单的事，如果我给自己那个机会。追求她的时候，我只在乎如何抹消自己而她是这计划的一部分。她心地太善良——我不知道该怎么对待这种东西……这样的人，就像她。接着这就不可能实现了。”

文森特在花束上系了一根蓝丝带。淡紫色轮锋菊，蓝色勿忘我，白玫瑰，基尔巴特想知道这是否就是他的弟弟面对事实的方式。

*

艾达的长子，奥斯卡，向他问好说“欢迎回家，基尔叔叔”，尽管最小的孙辈（甚至是曾孙）对此有些困惑。基尔巴特只是微笑着，接受了茶，并婉拒了晚餐。艾达的大多数孩子和孙子孙女长得像她丈夫：深色头发，深色眼睛——他们带着不加掩饰的好奇看着他。不过她最小的孙女中有一个是金发碧眼，她的叔叔让她带“基尔先生”去见她的奶奶。基尔巴特记得艾达也曾像那样年轻，记得她攀上哥哥的膝盖，就像他记得奥兹在他的小妹妹喊他哥哥的时候是如何微笑的。

正向他微笑的艾达脸上布满皱纹，绿眼睛因为白内障而混沌，白发编成辫子垂在肩旁。

“多谢你，莎拉。”她向孙女招呼。“能请你妈妈准备些茶吗？姜茶就可以，也许再来点肉桂饼干，好吗？”

小姑娘离开以后，艾达给了她一个明亮的微笑，这很容易就让基尔巴特忽略那张多皱的脸，忽略她身旁的氧气罐，想起她年轻的样子。

“你还记得我最喜欢的茶，艾达小姐。”他说道，走进礼貌距离，从而把花送给她。回到他们都年轻的时候，他不敢这么做，但这个时代对待情感开放多了，他轻轻吻了一下艾达的额头。

“嗯，我当然记得，”她对他露出笑靥，“你会知道，基尔巴特，对这年龄的人而言，我的记忆力非常好。”

不像雷姆，基尔巴特想，他在离世之际连自己的名字都不记得了。那时候，他只能感激夏萝先一步走了。现在，他不知道对凡人来说这是否是一种仁慈，能够在将死之时忘却。

“你最近去了哪儿？”艾达问他。“有什么特别有意思的地方吗？”

“只是旅行，”他说，“和我信里写的没什么不同，艾达小姐。你有收到它们，对吧？”

“对，我让我的孙子孙女们读过，”艾达试着发出笑声而这以咳嗽告终，当他上前时，她推开他的手，“他们以为奶奶告诉他们的一切都是个童话。”

“嗯，听起来是像个童话。”基尔巴特温和地说。

“是的，但我还是要他们知道这个故事，这样在我哥哥回来的时候，他们就能认出他。”艾达叹息了，然后向他伸出手。她的皮肤像纸一样脆弱，基尔巴特握着她的手时感到。他几乎能感到骨头在那儿移动。“你会告诉我哥哥吧，基尔巴特？”她看着他，眼里是悲伤与强烈的愿望。“告诉他，我也一样，等待着，并且尽我所能地等了这么久？将近九十年……我已经尽力了。”

她的手感觉如此脆弱，基尔巴特不敢用太大的力气。但是他温柔地、轻轻地握了握它。“当然了，艾达小姐。我会告诉奥兹一切的。”

“你要把他介绍给我的孩子和孙子们，”她点下头，“我的曾孙们太小了，还不知道这些故事。即使当他归来，我们没有被血缘关系联结在一起，我们依然被心联结在一起。所以这些也是他的家人。”

“我会的。”基尔巴特承诺道，感到喉咙发紧。

“谢谢你。”艾达露出一个温柔的笑容。基尔巴特不用抬头已经知道她混沌的绿色眼睛里满是泪水。“我给他写过信，把点滴记录在日记与照片里，我知道这是不够的，但我希望奥兹回来的时候知道他仍有一个妹妹，非常，非常地爱他。”

“我会告诉他。”基尔巴特重复说着，喉咙紧绷，考虑到这是第三次他被委以这个特殊的任务，传达已经从这世界离开和消失的人们的所有记忆。

“我知道你会的。抱歉向你拜托这个。”艾达不在意地拭去脸颊上的眼泪，然后把花束拿得更近。沉默片刻，他们重新控制住情绪，然后艾达再次开口。这么做的时候，她离他弟弟为她挑的花朵是如此的近。“我想请你帮我最后一个忙，基尔巴特。”

*

他悄声走进时，屋内是彻底的安静。以现时的标准，这是栋大房子，但对睡在客厅地板上、成堆的毯子里的一群孩子来说是不够的。艾达，他知道，她和她丈夫有五个孩子，他们每个人又有自己的孩子。一个庞大，欢乐而喧闹的家庭，对祖母来说；她独自长大在一座足以吞没这房子的宅邸中。

她一个人睡在房间里，壁炉烧尽，而他做的第一件事就是往里再添一根木柴，唯恐她冷了。这是个舒适的房间，墙上覆满图画，所有能放上花瓶的地方都摆着一个，花朵盛放其中。基尔巴特带给她的那束在她的床头。

靠近时，文森特讨厌喉咙里的那种苦味，他令自己咽下它。他在她身旁的椅子上坐下，发现自己不知道是否应该触碰她的手，是否应该仅仅呆在那儿，是否应该哪怕说些什么。

到头来，他可以不那么做。在文森特犹豫的时候，艾达缓慢地眨了眨眼，睁开那双几乎完全看不见了的眼睛看向他，然后微笑了。

“晚上好，文森特先生。”艾达温和地说。

他的心脏之中，某个地方，那个几乎爱上她的地方疼痛着。他的声音很轻，正如他向她伸出手并微笑。

“你也是，晚上好，艾达小姐。”

*

翌日清晨，受人敬爱的母亲与祖母，艾达·萨莫顿夫人去世的新闻传遍了列贝尤。她在睡梦中离开，他们说，而且带着微笑。

文森特没有告诉任何人她最后的话语，甚至对基尔也没有。


End file.
